How To Be A Heartbreaker
by crapazoidwtf
Summary: "Rule number 1: is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run. Rule number 2: just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose... Rule number 3: wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat. Rule number 4: gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door..." Smutty PWP Escort!Blaine & Virgin!Kurt


Author's Note: BABY PENGUINS! This is not for you! I repeat, you knew what you were clicking when you read PWP.

I'm still writing my other stories, but in honor (horror) of school starting up again...I somehow wrote this. Don't question it! Just enjoy. :D

This is Klaine with mentions of past Hevan(?) Kum(?) whatever you prefer to call it.

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

***WARNING*** This is just a one-shot, but yes, this is pure PWP KLAINE SMUTTY SMUT SEX. So if you no likey that, do not read on. A whole list of kinks here. Size!Kink, dirty talk, use of profanity, possessive!kink, role-play(-ish)...the works.

You were warned.

**AUTHOR UPDATE:** This just in, the wonderful and talented '**Htuiba**' has just translated this story into SPANISH. Anyone looking to read it, can copy and paste the address. The link to the story is right here. ( .../s/9651911/1/How-to-Be-a-Heartbreaker ) Thanks again! You're amazing for translating this!

~C.

* * *

(One-Shot)

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun._

"Hey, Anderson!"

Blaine looked over his shoulder, and groaned when he saw Brody approaching him from across the hotel lobby. "What is it?"

Brody smiled, a Cheshire cat smile that Blaine knew all too well. "Got a client for you."

Blaine scoffed, "Santana already gave me a client right here." He held up his white piece of paper. "I don't feel like hopping from hotel to hotel tonight."

Brody snatched the paper and replaced it with a new one. "Suit yourself, but you definitely need to take this one."

"Why?" Blaine narrowed his eyes, almost chocking when he saw that the address was for the Presidential Suite at The Plaza.

"The guy was very specific on what he…DIDN'T want." Brody chose his words carefully.

Blaine glared, "He?"

"Look, I may not be into guys, but with the amount of money he's willing to pay, I would have totally pretended to bat for your team tonight." The taller male explained. "Sebastian—even Santana!—were all over this, until I told them that they weren't what the client wanted."

He rolled his eyes, "Money hungry vultures. What's this guy willing to pay? Double?" Blaine laughed, getting ready to toss the client back at Brody.

"Triple."

Blaine's throat went dry, "W-What?"

"Exactly, you do this right. We may have a regular. He certainly has the money for it, at least that's what it's looking like."

Blaine looked down at the address, then back up at an expectant Brody. "I don't like having male clients, Brody. You know that."

Brody shrugged, "If you don't go, then this guy will just find some other agency. All that money to someone else, and then you'll be that much farther from paying off all those collage loans."

Blaine glared harder at Brody, scowling that much more at his 'work' friend. "Fine, but no other clients tonight…and I'm not catching!" He spun on his heel and left for The Plaza, ignoring Brody as he yelled after him.

"Just remember the rules!"

* * *

Blaine Anderson hated his moonlighting job. It was undesirable, and always made him feel cheap. He's been called a prostitute, a rent-boy, even a man-whore. However, Brody prefers escort, sometimes gigolo when they're trying to be funny.

Blaine never found it funny.

He sighed as he found The Presidential Suite, knocking three times, and almost second-guessing his choice. He's never had a male client before, more out of preference. Yes, he was gay, but the idea of sleeping with a man he wasn't in love with was a line he had refused to cross. With women, he could keep a clear head, tell them what they wanted to hear and do what he was best at.

ACTING.

Jeez.

Blaine could play the part the women desired from him, without any chance of possibly growing feelings for them. All he needed was a Viagra and he'd be good to go for whatever they had planned. Now, with a man…lines could easily blur. He had no idea how Sebastian remained utterly indifferent with his male clients, or how Brody had no problem keeping his feelings out of his job when he was with his female clients, and good Lord he had no idea how Santana was able to stay professional when she had both male and female clients. Blaine was a romantic! He shouldn't be here. Let the guy go somewhere else, what did he care? Maybe he could still scrounge up a female client for the eveni—

The door swung open.

"And who might you be?" A light airy voice questioned, coupled with a pair of piercing blue eyes that glared at him disdainfully.

He was beautiful.

And that was a problem.

Blaine swallowed thickly, trying to straighten himself up and refuse to crumble under such a fiery gaze. "My name's Blaine."

The blue-eyed male hummed, looking Blaine up and down. The 'client' had pale porcelain skin, glasz—almost azure—eyes, and perfectly styled chestnut hair that swooped up and to the side. He was holding a glass between his pale, dainty fingers; about a third of red wine was still swishing around in the glass. He wore a beautifully fitted three-piece suit, black pants, white jacket, and a black bowtie that hung untied around his neck. Blaine noticed the top three buttons on the dress shirt were undone as well.

The client took a sip of his wine, and then he pointed at him mockingly. "You have curly black hair under that helmet of gel." It wasn't a question. "Olive skin. Muggy hazel eyes." He took another sip, an amused grin spreading across his wine reddened lips. "You're shorter than me." He stepped closer to Blaine and smirked down at him, "You are NOTHING like him. I like that." Then he swallowed down the last contents of his drink, pouting at the wine glass when it was empty. "Well, come in. Put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle while you're at it. Or whatever it is you 'high-end' escorts do."

Blaine watched as the client waltzed off towards a glass table and poured himself more wine. He stepped in stiffly, putting up the sign and closing the door behind. The guy might be one of the most gorgeous men in all of New York, but he was seriously the bitchiest diva Blaine's ever met. So instead of voicing his opinion, he asked, "I didn't catch your name…or is it just gorgeous?" Trying to keep up the charm.

The client scowled, "Listen here, Hobbit. The name is Kurt, and you will kindly drop the names of endearment. Understand?"

Blaine scoffed; he'd about had enough of this Kurt guy's attitude. "All right, no amount of money is worth the insults. I'm not here to be your verbal punching bag. Try a fucking therapist rather than an escort service next time, I'm out."

Just as Blaine was turning towards the door, he heard a sniffle. It was so quiet, almost as if he let the sound out on accident, but it was enough to freeze Blaine mid-step. He turned back slightly, watching the client, Kurt, as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Why are you crying?" He didn't know what possessed him to say that, despite the paler male's off-putting disposition; Blaine still hated to see such a beautiful man cry.

Kurt jerked his head up, almost surprised to still see the escort in his suite. He quickly rubbed at his damp cheek with the sleeve of his white jacket. "I'm not. Weren't you leaving anyways? Ju-Just go!" He clutched the glass table tightly, closing his eyes to try and fight off more tears.

This is when Blaine should have turned around, and left the suite.

But like the idiot he is, he said, "Hey, I-I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kurt sniffled, "It's not you, and I swear I'm not always this…awful. It's just…rough day."

"Wanna tell me about it?" No seriously, why was Blaine still talking?

The sniffling man looked at him curiously, "What kind of gigolo are you?"

Blaine snorted, "The kind that will leave this hotel if you call me one more name."

Then he giggled, Blaine had successfully made Kurt giggle, and it was beautiful. "My apologies." He cleared his throat, and sat down in one of the expensive chairs. He grabbed the wine bottle and held it up to Blaine. "Would you like a glass? It's expensive, which I assume means it's good."

Blaine shrugged, pulling back a chair and facing Kurt. The other poured a glass for Blaine, settling it aside on the tabletop. "Thank you." He took a sip of the wine, it was so rich, and potent. Blaine licked his lips after the sip just to chase the delicious taste. "It's good."

Kurt scoffed, "For the price, the grapes better have been crushed by diamonds in solid gold barrels."

Blaine chuckled, nodding along with him. "I take it this lap of luxury isn't an everyday thing then?"

"God no, this is all on Sam's dime."

"Sam?"

"My fiancé."

Blaine cringed, "Fiancé?"

Why did that bother him so much?

Kurt sneered into his wine glass, "Well, ex-fiancé is more like it. This was supposed to have been our honeymoon suite." He scoffed, "Kind of funny I brought a…another man here instead." He was careful not use any demeaning terms towards Blaine, the hazel-eyed guy had turned out to be quite pleasant.

"What happened?"

Kurt felt his heated gaze lessen; his already red-rimmed eyes began glistening with unshed tears. He twirled the wine around in his glass, "Today, we were supposed to get married."

When he didn't continue, Blaine prompted, "I guess…that didn't happen?"

"No." Kurt ground out. "Just before I was about to walk out into the church, one of my matrons of honor—who happened to have dated Sam a few years ago—walks into the room where I was dressing. She then tells me…that she slept with Sam, my to-be-husband, the night before." Angry tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand—wait, what? When did he grab his hand? "That's awful."

"You don't get it. I knew Sam had been into just girls, before he met me of course, but that didn't matter to me. Because he said he loved me, you know?" He took the ebony handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed his eyes with it. "We were together for three years. Three years. Then he threw it all away in one night, just because he couldn't WAIT."

"Wait? Wait for what?" He rubbed Kurt's arm lightly, and what the hell? Why are his limbs doing things without his permission? Bad hands. Bad!—oh wow, what kind of fabric is this?

"To have sex. Blaine…I'm a virgin." Kurt gasped for breath, before burying his face in his hands. "I promised myself that I wouldn't have sex till my wedding night! I told him that, a long time ago I did. He said he understood and respected my choice…that he could wait because I was worth it. He said he loved me for me!"

When Kurt hunched over, Blaine felt his arms wrap around the other male in a comforting hug. Yeah, his body was just going to do what it wanted, wasn't it? "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I really am."

Kurt clutched onto Blaine, not caring that he was basically crying into a stranger's shoulder. "I'm not some prude, okay? It's just…my mother had made the same promise to herself. My father respected her choice, because he loved her. She said she never regretted it, and it made her wedding day feel all the more special. I wanted that special feeling!" He pulled back, "How could he do this to me? Does he not think that I was tempted too? I wanted sex just as much as he did! But I was willing to wait, because I loved him enough to save it just for him, I thought he was worth the wait!" Once Kurt was done shouting, something dawned on him. "Was…was I not special enough, am I not worth the wait?"

As Kurt looked pleading into the other's eyes, Blaine realized something. He knew exactly what Kurt needed. Despite Kurt's crestfallen look, he gently pried Kurt off of him, swiftly turned around, and exited the suite.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself protectively, feeling even more worthless when the door clicked closed. He wasn't even desirable enough to the hold the interest of someone who would have been paid. How pathetic was that? Kurt sank back into his chair, ready to give up on the idea of finding someone to take his virginity. It was nothing more than a petty attempt to give a big ol' 'Fuck You!' to Sam. Maybe he should just order another bottle of wine…and some lobster…cheesecake sounded good too. If he couldn't find out what 'well fucked' felt like, then he could at least feel 'well fed.'

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Hey, honey! I forgot the card key! Could you let me in?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows when he heard Blaine's voice come from the other side or the door. What was he doing? Cautiously walking over to the door, he opened it suspiciously. What greeted him…was quite surprising.

"Sorry babe! I forgot these doors locked on their own." Blaine strolled into the suite, carrying a fresh bucket of ice. Kurt hadn't even noticed Blaine taking the bucket when he left.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine set the bucket down, and then put the almost empty wine bottle into the ice. He turned around, a look of feigned innocence on his face. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You know what I mean." Kurt gestured to Blaine, "All…this."

Blaine slowly strutted forward, snaking an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him in close. Kurt gasped, eyes widening at the move. A tanned hand cupped Kurt's cheek, caressing the smooth skin, and inadvertently causing Kurt to relax. "Enjoying my wedding night with my darling husband." Before Kurt could respond, Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, rucking up the paler man's jacket as he moved his hands to press into Kurt's back. Blaine pulled away from the abrupt kiss before Kurt could fully process anything, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Kurt?"

Kurt fluttered his eyes open, amazed by the liquid amber irises that greeted him. "Husband?"

He smiled, "We only get one wedding night. I'm going to make sure we get the most out of it. This is a night you'll remember forever, because I'm going to show you how special I think you are." Blaine had to be careful here, because what he was about to do…was break every rule in the escort handbook. "I'll finally be able to show you how much I…how much I love you."

Kurt's eyes started to become misty again, everything rational told him that this was probably a mistake and not the way to get over a cheating fiancé, but how could he? How could he turn down the fantasy he'd been dreaming of ever since he was a teenager when it was being offered to him like this? Even if this wasn't real, he could pretend it was. For one night, he could pretend he was newly and happily wedded to this handsome man. Tomorrow he could worry about Sam and his newly single status, tonight…tonight he was young, married…and in love. "Oh, Blaine."

They pressed their lips together again, this time urging each other to go deeper. When Kurt licked the seam of Blaine's lips, he opened up effortlessly. Kurt melted into Blaine's arms, whimpering when Blaine begun nibbling his lower lip. They kissed as if they'd done it thousands of times, not just twice. That had to mean something, right? Blaine pushed his hand into Kurt's hair, holding him steady as their tongues shyly met, lightly caressing one another. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, playfully nipping his upper lip before pulling back for air. They breathed heavily; their heaving chests brushing against each other slightly as they caught their breaths. There were no more thoughts of Sam. There were no more thoughts of the escort service. It was just two people, enjoying their wedding night.

Blaine laced one of his hands with Kurt's, "Would you like to move into the bedroom?"

Kurt silently nodded, walking in a daze into the master bedroom. The bed was a king, a wooden frame with a wooden headboard that had gold trimming; massive white fluffy pillows all placed against the headboard, and pure white Egyptian cotton sheets that had golden embroidery. There were two lamps on either side, and a chandelier dangled above the bed. It was perfect. Blaine turned around, and he flashed Kurt with a smile. For the first time since Blaine arrived, Kurt noticed his attire. It was fairly simple, a white button down with the top two buttons left undone and black slacks. However, if Kurt let himself fantasize, he could pretend that Blaine already took his tuxedo jacket off in the other room, along with his tie.

Kurt returned the smile, albeit a bit shyly, but a small smile just the same. "I'm glad it's going to be you, Blaine."

Blaine blushed, not really knowing how to take that, but it caused a warm feeling to settle in his chest nonetheless. He cleared his throat, "So…how do you…want to…?" He left the question hanging in the air, knowing Kurt would understand the context. The interesting part was, Blaine was happy to give or take whatever Kurt needed of him.

Kurt thought for a moment, both surprised that Blaine was giving him the choice, and taking the time to consider this way or the other. "I want you to make love to me."

Blaine nodded, sliding his hands up to Kurt's shoulder, "May I?" When Kurt nodded his consent, Blaine pushed the white jacket from Kurt's shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Kurt looked at Blaine with his head slightly tilted, expectant, almost trusting. It stirred something in Blaine's lower belly. Blaine guided him towards the bed and gently pushed him back so Kurt was laid out in the middle of it. The hazel-eyed boy kicked off his shoes and rid himself of his socks, then crawled on top of the bed until he straddled Kurt's thighs.

Kurt was shaking; Blaine could feel him trembling. He kissed Kurt's forehead, whispering comforting words into his ear as his tanned hands trailed down to Kurt's still done up buttons. "Trust me, l-love."

***POP***

"Blaine."

***POP***

"Should I stop?"

***POP***

"Never…but please. Hurry."

Blaine smiled at him, undoing the last three buttons of the dress shirt. When he was done, he parted it, wanting nothing more to run his tongue over the expanse of silky smooth skin he revealed. "Baby…"

Kurt's stomach fluttered, never having heard any man's voice slip into such a gruff tone, especially not because of HIM. "I'm sure you've seen better looking guys in you line of wo—"

"You're the most stunning man I have EVER seen. C-Can I taste you?" Blaine pleaded, already running his nose along Kurt's barely-there happy trail.

He nodded jerkily, shuddering when Blaine trailed his lips up his abdomen. "Oh God…"

Blaine ran his bottom lip and grazed his teeth against Kurt's ribs, teasing the virgin body under him. Then a thought occurred to him, he lifted his head up. "Did he ever touch you, Kurt? Did he ever get the chance to do this to you?" Kurt had his eyes closed tightly, gripping the sheets under him firmly. He shook his head no. Blaine grinned, "Good."

Kurt cried out suddenly, feeling sparks of pleasure coming from the nipple Blaine was currently playing with in his mouth. He keened when Blaine bit down gently on the hardened nub, only to lick soothingly in apology. His hands flew into Blaine's hair, a frustrated grunt passing his lips when he realized his hips were pinned down by Blaine. He was so hard, so incredibly now. Blaine gave one last suck to Kurt's nipple, before moving over to give the same treatment to the other. "Blaine…Blaine, wait…please."

Blaine pulled off immediately, dark amber eyes looking up into Kurt's now midnight blue eyes. "I'm sorry, was I too rough? Did you not like it?"

"No, no, it felt good. So good." He hitched his hips just to prove to Blaine how turned on it made him. "I just…I want to make you feel good too."

"But this is about you—"

"It's about US. A wedding night is between two people, Blaine. And I want to make you feel good too." Blaine gulped; flushing at whatever Kurt might have in mind. "Let me?"

Blaine nodded, almost shouting in surprise when Kurt managed to flip him over. "I love a man who can take charge." He joked.

Kurt smirked, shucking the remains of his button up and tossing it aside. Rather than take the time to gingerly pop open the buttons on Blaine's shirt, Kurt swiftly fingered the buttons through the holes. The paler man had to stop for a moment to take in the naked torso before him. Blaine had abs, a strong broad chest, and light tuffs of hair skated from his chest, over his abdomen, and led under his belt. Kurt's mouth watered, and his fingers itched to remove Blaine's belt. He placed a hesitant palm, flat over Blaine's upper abdomen, lightly scratching his nails down the heated skin of Blaine's abs. Blaine gasped, his interested cock swelling even more. Kurt noticed the twitch, and he whimpered in need. He traced the seam of Blaine's pants with his fingers, "I want to taste you too…if you'd let me."

Blaine's body went rigid. Sure, he's had women offer to suck him down once or twice, but he always declined. Him taking any kind of one-sided pleasure was a big no-no on his part, so why was Blaine nodding so eagerly when Kurt asked? He couldn't tell you. "Yes, God yes. Wa-Want your mouth, honey. Want it so bad."

Kurt licked his lips, quickly undoing Blaine's belt and nearly ripping off the button to his slacks. He pulled down the zipper, kissing Blaine's stomach affectionately when he hissed from the friction the zipper provided as it grazed over his half-hard dick. Letting out a shaky breath, Kurt pulled down Blaine slacks, making sure to pull off the green boxer-briefs along with them. Kurt gulped, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's strong naked thighs. He looked up at Blaine, "Are you…?"

"M'clean…" Blaine gasped out, gurgling anything else he might have said into incoherency when Kurt tentatively wrapped a hand around him. He had no idea when he became so sensitive. Kurt stroked his length slowly, trying to memorize the feel of another man's hot member in his hand, and eyes widening when he successfully stroked Blaine to full hardness. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah. You're just…thick." Kurt stated dumbly, barely able to get his thumb and middle finger to touch when they were wrapped around Blaine.

Blaine chuckled, "Sorry?"

"No, I like it." Kurt leaned in close to Blaine's not so private areas, and with every ounce of conviction he could muster, licked a broad strip from the base of Blaine's cock to the reddening head. When Kurt heard Blaine moan throatily, he felt more confident in his actions. He suckled the head gently, stretching his reddened lips around the tip of Blaine's dick. Blaine tasted manly, and musky, Kurt had to groan in appreciation. Though, when more of Blaine was forced into his mouth, he chocked in shock. Kurt pulled off and spluttered in surprise.

Blaine petted Kurt's hair apologetically, "Sorry, c-couldn't help it."

Kurt looked up with lust blown eyes, black pupils almost overshadowing his dark blue irises. "Want you to…want you to use my mouth." His voice had dropped a few octaves, arousal lacing his words. He sunk back down onto Blaine's member, desperately trying to work his lips and mouth to take more of Blaine's girth. Kurt started hollowing out his cheeks, sucking Blaine in earnest when he felt other man thread his fingers into his chestnut hair. Kurt let out a frustrated sound, trying to swallow around him and take Blaine into his throat.

Blaine planted his feet against the mattress, trying desperately not to thrust up into the hot wet mouth. His head snapped down to look at Kurt, chest heaving when he felt Kurt's THROAT flutter around him. Oh God, was he trying to…? Blaine whimpered at the feeling of Kurt's nose nuzzling into his curly base. He'd done it; Kurt had been able to deep-throat Blaine entirely. The happy noise Kurt made from the back of his throat vibrated throughout Blaine's cock, sending immense pleasure up his spine. Blaine clenched his jaw tightly, feeling sweat drip down his brow at how composed he was trying to be. Despite Kurt's inexperience, he was just so eager to PLEASE, and it drove Blaine crazy. "Oh, fuck!"

With his head in Blaine's lap, Kurt pushed past his gag reflex, ignoring the uncomfortable tickle in the back of his throat. He started bobbing his head up and down, sucking and slurping Blaine happily. Kurt grunted when Blaine gripped his hair tighter, rutting against the bed to try and get some friction against his own neglected erection. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, urging Blaine to thrust into his mouth. Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He held the back of Kurt's neck, holding him still while he slowly and deeply fucked into Kurt's throat.

The curly-haired man watched in awe as his dick went in and out of Kurt's mouth, flushed pink lips stretching perfectly around him while Kurt hollowed his cheeks every time he pulled back. While Blaine thrust towards his climax, Kurt flicked his gaze up to meet Blaine's, groaning at the rough treatment as he looked at Blaine with hooded eyes. He tried to keep his throat slack, letting Blaine slip in and out of his throat as he continued to thrust. "Baby, baby…fuck. Kurt, I'm gonna…" Blaine tried to pull out before he blew, but Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, whining when Blaine tried to leave him. "ShitShitShit…KURT!" Another snap of his hips forward and Blaine was coming, HARD, down this beautiful man's throat, breathing heavy and carding his fingers through Kurt's hair as he felt the other man suckle him for every last drop.

Kurt watched Blaine throw his head back and shout his name, eyes widening in realization when he felt something warm spill down his throat. He swallowed on instinct, sucking Blaine through his orgasm. When Blaine groaned in oversensitivity, he pulled Kurt off with a slurping pop and back up to claim his lips in a dirty kiss. Blaine licked into Kurt's mouth, reveling in the fact that HE had been the first one to know what Kurt's mouth could do. He licked the corner of Kurt's lips, moaning when he tasted a little bit of his cum that had slipped out. Kurt straddled Blaine's naked lap, grinding down onto Blaine's flaccid cock. "Was it okay? Did I do good? Was I good for my husband?" He pushed Blaine's collared shirt the rest of the way off, content to kiss and bite affectionate hickys into Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned at the sound of Kurt's voice, a bit gravely from the abuse his used throat took. "Yes, hell yes. You were amazing, the most amazing husband I could ever ask for." His hands went to Kurt's belt, jerkily undoing the buckle and desperately trying to take off the offensive barrier between him and his…um…Kurt. "My turn. My turn to taste you…make you cum." Blaine gasped out, flipping Kurt onto his back once more. He tugged off Kurt's pants, making sure to pull off Kurt's socks along the way. Blaine nearly chocked at the sight. Kurt hadn't worn any underwear under his tuxedo. Holy Shit.

Kurt giggled at the dumbfounded expression on Blaine's face, pushing himself father up the bed so his head was lying on the mound of pillows. "Like my surprise?"

Blaine looked up, mouth still hanging open. The spent cock dangling between his legs already twitching as it tried to come back to life. "You...got hard from just sucking me."

Kurt hummed, smiling at him contentedly. "I know, and it was SO hot."

"Are you a fantasy?"

His sultry smile widened, "I can be…that is, if you promise to be mine."

"Of course. What do you want, Kurt? What do you need from me, baby?" Blaine asked, while crawling further up the bed and laying his naked form on top of Kurt's equally bare body.

"I…I nee—" Kurt gasped, spreading his legs so that Blaine could settle between them comfortably. He thrashed his head, Blaine rutting against him was causing Kurt's trapped cock to ride the ridges of Blaine's abdominal muscles. "N-Need you, deep inside me. Want you in me." Kurt moved against Blaine, trying to get more friction. "Fuck me," he breathed.

Blaine moaned, jerking his hips at the expectantly blatant comment. "Tell me. How much do want me? Need to hear how bad you want it."

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes closed and wrapping his legs around Blaine's thrusting body, wanting more than just shallow thrusts. "Make me unfit for any other man. Be the one to fuck the virgin out of me. Open me up, bury yourself inside me…." Kurt opened his eyes when Blaine stopped moving against him, looking into Blaine's wild dilated gaze and noticing how short his breaths were coming. "Fill me up the way only you know how, let me know that no one else can satisfy me but you." He leaned in close to Blaine's ear, licking the shell and causing Blaine to shudder. "Make me yours, lover."

Blaine growled, nipping at Kurt's neck harshly before mouthing his way down his flawless body. "All in good time. Just be patient for me, need to prepare you first. Get you ready for me." He kissed below Kurt's navel, stopping only to give the head of Kurt's dick a meaningful suck.

"Blaine!"

The curly haired man sucked once more on the hardened member, kissing the head before descending even further. "Gonna make it so good for you, gotta prep you first though. Here, hand me one of the pillows." Kurt blindly grabbed a pillow, squeaking as Blaine shoved it under his hips, propping his ass up for Blaine's viewing pleasure. Blaine pushed Kurt's legs up and apart, effectively displaying Kurt's pink virgin hole. He ran his thumb over soft furled muscle, smiling when it contracted and fluttered under his touch. "Ever touch yourself here, angel?"

Kurt groaned; breath hitching as Blaine just kept petting him. "Y-Yeah, a f-few times. Always wondered what someone else's fingers would feel like."

"Did HE ever get to touch you here? Tease you? Play with you?" Blaine heard Kurt whimper, and then shake in head no. Perfect. "So I guess you've never…"

Kurt let out a surprised shout, letting it trail off into a guttural moan. Blaine chuckled, diving in to lick a long stipe between Kurt's cheeks again, being sure to put extra pressure on Kurt's entrance. "Oh, God…"

Blaine licked his lips, eager to stuff Kurt full of his tongue…among other things. He massaged Kurt's plump cheeks, getting him to relax so he could lick into Kurt's hole. "Gotta get you nice and slick, baby. I want to taste your pretty hole before I fuck it." Kurt let out a high-pitched whine; the dirty talk turning him on more than he ever expected it to. Blaine licked over Kurt's entrance a few more times, steadily putting more pressure against it and getting the pucker to let him in. He speared his tongue, wriggling his pink muscle as it wormed its way into Kurt's hot tight channel.

Kurt panted helplessly against the bed, gripping a hand in the sheets and another into Blaine's loosening curls. Blaine's tongue was undulating inside him, tasting his inner walls and fucking moaning around him in delight. "Oh…oh…Blaine." He gasped out, hips starting to hump Blaine's face, wanting more of him inside.

He slurped, "Taste so wonderful, honey. Hold yourself open for me, would ya? Give me a sec." Kurt did as he was told, gripping his own thighs and spreading himself more. His glistening hole clenching around an empty space was enough to have Blaine salivating, but he shook his head, reaching over the side of the bed to retrieve his pants. He dug around for his wallet, pulling out a condom and packet of lube.

"Blaine..." Kurt called, ears pinking with embarrassment from how damn desperate he sounded.

"I'm back, my love. Just needed a couple things." He held up his items, showing them to Kurt. He watched as his 'husband' swallowed thickly, pushed up thighs beginning to tremble at the sight. Blaine's heated gaze softened, moving forward so he could stroke Kurt's flank. "You don't need to do this if you're still unsure."

Kurt looked up at Blaine when he said those words, eyes shining with moisture. "No, no I want to. It's just…it's happening. I'm finally going to do it."

"All right, but only if you're sure."

"I've never been more sure." Kurt let go of his legs, reached up to give Blaine one more, deep kiss. "Now, come on. No more teasing." He whispered against his lips.

"Such a bossy bottom." He teased, laughing when Kurt slapped his arm in response. Blaine had to admit…even he was enjoying himself. When Kurt settled back against the pillows, Blaine moved back down to Kurt's hole. Damn, he couldn't resist. "Just one more taste." He sunk back down to Kurt's entrance, lifting one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder as he ate him out. His delighted sounds vibrated through Kurt's nether regions, shooting straight to Kurt's cock.

"Ooooh…" Kurt strung out; too close to even care that Blaine was still playing with him. When Blaine sealed his lips around him and sucked was when Kurt's toes curled pleasantly, his hand flew to his aching erection, pumping in time Blaine's sucks and licks. Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt' insides once more, finally moving his thumbs to the entrance, sliding them in and pulling Kurt open. Blaine then slipped two fingers inside, grabbing the packet of lube with the other hand and ripping it open with his teeth. He pulled his fingers out quickly and coated them with lube, pushing back inside with a newly sounding squelch. Kurt gasped pleasantly when Blaine started pumping his fingers in and out of him, his brow furrowing when Blaine kept pushing inside him at different angles. What was he…? "BLAINE!"

Cum spurted from Kurt's cock, coating his still fisted hand and splattering onto his toned torso. His hand fell limply to his side, heaving deeply as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Blaine never stopped his ministrations, still twisting and scissoring his fingers apart, even as he licked a line through Kurt's cum. He stretched up to Kurt's parted lips, giving him a messy kiss and feeding Kurt his own cum. Kurt fisted both of his hands into Blaine's sweaty curls, sucking on Blaine's tongue and swallowing everything he gave him. Blaine pressed his two fingers against Kurt's prostate once more, watching him writhe and keen in ecstasy. "Think you can take another finger, beautiful?"

Kurt shook his head weakly, "Nu uh, need you know. Want you to make love to me already."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's insides gently, slowing down his thrusts. "You're not prepped enough to take me yet. I mean…like you said, I'm pretty thick." He emphasized, ignoring how his newly engorged member REALLY liked the idea of sliding inside Kurt right this second.

"I don't care. I know it will hurt, but I want it too. I need to FEEL it, feel you. Please…" Kurt pleaded.

Not being able to deny Kurt when he begged so prettily like that, Blaine nodded. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt's stretched hole, fascinated as it clenched and unclenched, as if it missed having something inside. The aroused male hurriedly grabbed the condom, tearing open the foil and rolling it on to his throbbing dick. He squeezed out the rest of the lube onto his aching erection; slicking himself up the best he could in hopes that it would ease the way in. "Okay, um…get up here. Climb into my lap, should be easier for you like this." Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, pulling him up when Kurt placed a pale hand into his tanned one. He lay back against the duvet, situating the other male above him. "Still okay?" Kurt nodded, letting out a shaky breath. He grasped Blaine's member, stroking it a few times—much to Blaine's liking—and then touched the head to the entrance of his hole. "Kurt."

Kurt looked towards him, shivering as Blaine's dick nudged his opening. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

He impaled himself on Blaine's cock, those words further wrapping him up in his warm fantasy. Kurt screamed once Blaine was buried as far as he could go, eyes tearing up from the sudden burning stretch of being split in half, and stuffed full of Blaine's dick. His hands were planted on Blaine's slightly hairy chest, fingers digging into his pecks to ground himself. "Fuck…holy fuck…Blaine…"

Blaine was biting his lower lip harshly, desperately trying to stamp down the urge to thrust up into the hot tight vice around his dick. "Shh...Ssh, sweetie. It's going to feel better soon, just try and relax. Here, just come here." He guided Kurt's head so it was nestled into the crook of his neck and they were chest to chest, planting his feet against the mattress to give himself leverage once more. Blaine ran his fingers soothingly up and down Kurt's spine, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Kurt gasped pleasantly when Blaine's fingers accidentally trailed down to touch his impossibly sensitive rim, biting Blaine's collarbone when he did it again (purposefully), tracing the puffy red hole as it stretched unyieldingly around Blaine's impressive girth. He turned his head to pant wetly against Blaine's neck, letting Blaine caress where they were joined because it just felt so damn GOOD. Kurt whimpered when Blaine started moving his hips experimentally, barely pulling out before he ground back in. "Oh…"

"Sorry, you just feel so…"

"More, I want more."

Blaine grunted, pulling himself out more and then thrusting back in a little quicker. "Like that?" When Kurt nodded against him, Blaine proceeded to move his hips, thrusting up into Kurt with short quick thrusts. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders, holding on while the man under him moved in and out of his body. His lithe, lax figure rubbed against Blaine's with every thrust, their combined sweat and cum causing their bodies to slide wetly against one another. Blaine changed angles when Kurt started making more little happy noises, taking it as a positive sign that the initial burn was ebbing away. He thrust a little harder, changing his angle to find that special spot inside Kurt. "Is this better my angel? Is your husband taking care of you?"

On the next thrust in, Kurt snapped his head back, mouth parted in bliss. "Right there, right there my love. Faster, harder." Blaine complied, pulling his hips back farther and snapping forward more roughly into Kurt's slick heat. Kurt growled as his prostate was continuously struck, spark after spark of pleasure going straight to his trapped cock. He fucked back into Blaine's thrusts sloppily, chasing his second climax. "Come on, know you can do better. Stop holding back. Fuck me. Wreck me."

Blaine thrust in harshly one last time, hazel eyes blazing molten amber. "Want me to make sure you don't walk tomorrow? Be sure to fuck you so good that every time you sit down…every time you even try to shift you'll remember me? You'll be too sore to walk straight for a WEEK." He smirked, letting Kurt know what he was getting into.

Kurt clenched around Blaine, making the other man lose his cheeky smile and moan instead. "Take me."

Suddenly, Blaine made Kurt sit up, putting him back in the seated position on Blaine's cock. The shift caused Kurt to keen, Blaine's member pressing right up against that magic spot inside. Blaine spread Kurt's thighs wider over his lap, opening Kurt's hole up more. Kurt pressed his palms against Blaine's ribcage for balance while Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly. Every ounce of willpower left Blaine's being once Kurt gave him permission to basically fuck him into uselessness. Kurt let out a guttural groan once Blaine started thrusting up into him. Blaine snapped his hips up roughly and shoved Kurt down to take his dick, pounding into Kurt relentlessly. "That's right…take it. Let me use your little hole raw." He panted out, grunting with effort every time their hips slapped together.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Kurt moaned out with every plunge of Blaine's member back inside him, turning him into a muttering, pathetic mess. He was helpless with the other man's firm grip on him, deterring any movement he could want to make on his own, and held under the complete mercy of Blaine's movements. All he could do was hang on while Blaine pounded into him, loving the feeling of being filled up again and again. Blaine's hips slapped against Kurt's ass loudly, the dirty smacking only adding to Kurt's desire. The heat in his lower belly was burning once again, alerting him to how close he was. "C-Close…"

When Kurt tried to reach for his aching erection, Blaine slapped his hand away. "Nu-uh. Just like this. Cum from just my cock. Nothing else, just from me making you mine." Kurt chocked upon hearing Blaine's possessive words, exploding ropes of cum onto Blaine's abdomen and chest. A long string of profanities spilled from his mouth as he collapsed onto Blaine's sticky torso. Blaine fucked Kurt through his orgasm, Kurt's hole clenching tightly around Blaine as he came was enough to punch out Blaine's own orgasm, his jaw slack and his dick buried deep inside of Kurt.

Kurt whined, the feeling of the condom rippling and filling up inside him caused his softening member to feebly spurt a few last drops between their bodies. He clenched around Blaine thoughtlessly, wanting to milk him for all he was worth. Blaine and Kurt stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths and waiting for their limbs to feel like something other than jelly. Blaine hissed when the oversensitivity kicked in, carefully getting up with Kurt in his arms to place the unmoving man against the pillows. He stroked Kurt's sweaty forehead sweetly, apologizing for his obvious discomfort as he pulled himself out of Kurt. He pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it somewhere to his left (not realizing it landed on the lamp shade). Kurt's eyes were still closed, and his flushed pale body was spread eagle on the bed. "How do you feel?" Blaine asked roughly, clearing his throat at his sex-roughened voice.

"Like I finally understand The Notebook." He breathed out. Blaine huffed out a laugh, eyes crinkling when he smiled at Kurt's debauched form. Kurt opened his eyes when he heard Blaine laugh, but they were heartbroken and defeated when they looked at him. Tears started gathering at the corners of his baby blues. "My fiancé really did cheat on me…"

Blaine frowned, "Kurt…"

"No, just go. My wallet's in my pants, take whatever you want and just…go." Kurt clenched his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold down a sob. "I know you really don't want to stay." After a minute or so of waiting in silence, Kurt felt Blaine move off the bed. His Adam's apple kept bobbing up and down with how hard he was holding back his cries; listening to Blaine shuffle around the room hurt Kurt more than he thought it would. However, when he felt a warm washcloth rub over his stomach, Kurt snapped his eyes open. "Wha…?"

Blaine gently wiped Kurt clean, just as he had done to himself, and tossed the cloth away once he was done cleaning Kurt up. He ignored Kurt's awestruck look for a moment, situating them under the duvet and cuddling up behind Kurt to spoon him from behind, only reaching behind himself to flick off the lights in the room. "The only place I want to be…is right here, having post-sex cuddles with my gorgeous husband."

Kurt let out a wet chuckle, too grateful to question or push away the man whose muscular arms were currently wrapped around him. He snuggled back into the sex-warm body, humming in content. "Well hubby, thanks to you I don't think I'll be able to move my legs anytime soon. Unless I want to look like some newborn colt."

Blaine chuckled into Kurt's shoulder, kissing the smooth juncture. "Just go to sleep now, angel. If you're still feeling sore in the morning, I'll run us a bubble bath. Because that tub? Freakin' huge."

"…you'll still be here in the morning?" He asked in a small, almost hopeful voice.

"Of course, there's no where else I'd rather be." He sighed against Kurt's neck, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm soothingly, coaxing him to go to sleep. "Kurt, just so you know, your fiancé is a total idiot. Because you…you were defiantly worth the wait." Kurt's breathing had evened out by the time the words were spoken, so it was possibly that he hadn't even heard Blaine. But that was okay, because Blaine could just tell him again in the morning. He had no idea why he didn't just walk away earlier, or when the fantasy he was playing out started to feel so damn REAL. Blaine had just come over because he was who Kurt needed; but somehow, by the end of the night, Kurt ended up being exactly who he needed too.

And that was just fine with them.

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

* * *

A/N: So...what did you think? Was it any good? Please let me know in a review! The lyrics were from 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by Marina & The Diamonds. :D


End file.
